deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui
Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui is the sixteenth episode of the series. It was sponsored by the National Campaign Against Drunk Driving. It featured female fighting game icons Chun-Li of Capcom's Street Fighter and Mai Shiranui of SNK's Fatal Fury and King of Fighters. Description Screwattack Episode 16 - Street Fighter VS King of Fighters! Legs VS boobs! The legendary Chun-Li duels the voluptuous Mai of SNK's Fatal Fury to end the arcade era's hottest rivalry! YouTube Episode 16 - Street Fighter VS King of Fighters! Thighs VS boobs! The legendary Chun-Li duels the voluptuous Mai of SNK's Fatal Fury to end the arcade era's hottest rivalry! Interlude (*Cues: "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: When it comes to fighting, combatants come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: And I'm liking the shapes and sizes on these two. Wiz: Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the world... Boomstick: And Mai Shiranui, the queen of fighters. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Chun-Li (*Cues: China Street Beat: OcRemix*) Wiz: Chun-Li, first lady of the fighting game. Boomstick: Famous for abusing the Thigh Master. Wiz: Chun-Li is a detective for Interpol, and has gone through a rudimentary police combat training. She has also trained with Gen, a friend of her father's and legend of the Chinese Fighting Underworld. Boomstick: But she never did finish her training with him. Does anyone ever finish their training? Seriously! Well, I guess it's not totally her fault, after Bison killed her dad, Gen just kinda disappeared on her. What a dick! Wiz: Since then, Chun-Li's been chasing after Bison for vengeance. She has trained in defense of Tai Chi, and is skilled in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo. She prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent. Boomstick: And if you can't tell by looking at 'em, her legs are pretty damn powerful. She can even kick people through solid brick. Still, her strength doesn't just lie in those legs. She's strong enough to toss things around as big as a couch. (*Cues: Chun-Li's theme from Steet Fighter Third Strike China*) Wiz: Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning Legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick. Boomstick: I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter! Wiz: She can also focus her natural Chi energy to create the Kikoken, a slow, limited ranged attack. Boomstick: And the Kikosho is basically a super version of that: an enormous ball of energy strong enough to stop a speeding car. Wiz: Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down the criminal organization, Shadaloo; and after the tournaments, Chun-Li became a martial arts teacher. However, she has yet to win any major tournament, and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father. She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, but turns out Urien let her win, wanting only to test her skills. Boomstick: Also, it seems Chun ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Guille. Wiz: Oddly enough, her most noble award is placing sixth in an International Shooting Competition, despite rarely carrying a gun. Boomstick: Well, I guess things wouldn't be too fair if she brought a gun to a Street Fight. Round One... BANG! WINNER! Wiz: Despite this, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own, and has been consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter tournaments. Chun-Li: You ready for this? Mai Shiranui (*Cues: Flame Dragon God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged) - Fatal Fury Special*) Wiz: Mai Shiranui is... well... Boomstick: Holy crap, look at those things! Wiz: Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui Clan and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted, yet famously deadly, Jubei Yomato. Boomstick: He brought a whole new meaning to 'wax on, wax off'! Wiz: She has extensive training in the Shiranui Ryu fighting styles. From her grandfather, Mai learned the Koppo-ken technique, specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. With Jubei, Mai trained in close-combat Judo. Boomstick: Mai's pretty fast, but focuses on single powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses. The only downside to this is if she misses one, she's left wide open. (chuckles) (*Cues: Goenitz Theme - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match*) Wiz: Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bee attacks help her control the field of battle, and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foes. Boomstick: And she has an unlimited amount of Steel Fans she can throw, which I guess she keeps in her non-existing bra. Wiz: That's right... Boomstick: Really? I was just making a joke about her giant boobs. Wiz: Speaking of her... outfits... Boomstick: Or lack thereof... Wiz: While it's unrestricted, it isn't exactly form-fitting either. However, as a testament to her training and balance, it doesn't seem to bother her. (*Cues: Esaka (Japan Team Theme) - King of Fighters '96*) Wiz: She wears it for Kunoichi, a female ninja method of sexually distracting a foe before striking. Boomstick: ...I'm sorry, what? I was distracted. Wiz: Never mind. Boomstick: Okay, Mai can create fire and explosions, and she can control whatever fire she's created. Wiz: Mai consistently enters the King of Fighters tournaments to support herself, her claimed fiance, Andy Bogard. However, she has yet to win any major tournament, nor has she ever made a great impact in taking down the bosses. Boomstick: Or taking down Andy! Wiz: She always does well, though, even joining Andy's award winning team in 1999. Boomstick: Even so, she ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Andy. But for some reason, I don't seem to mind. Mai Shranui: Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui School must teach you a lesson. Death Battle (*Cues: Flame Dragon God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged) - Fatal Fury Special*) Mai Shiranui awaits her opponent in the middle of a deep forest. Chun-Li walks up and Mai gives her a respectful bow. FIGHT! Chun-Li starts off with a Kikoken, but due to the slow movement and limited range of the projectile, Mai easily rolls under it and starts delivering a fast barrage of low strikes and the Folding Fan Fandango, ending with a drop kick to knock back Chun-Li. She pauses for a moment before charging in to finish off her opponent. (*Cues: Chun Li's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3*) However, Chun-Li recovers and springs to her feet, kicking Mai in the face. She then flips over Mai's attempted Ryu En Bu Attack, and throws her back. Just as Mai gets back up, Chun-Li charges in with her Axe Kick, followed by several hard blows, and her Lightning Leg Attack. Realizing that close-combat with Chun-Li is not favorable, Mai gets some distance and throws out three of her Hacho San (Butterfly Fans) with the third being powered by her pyrokinesis. She also leaps in. Chun-Lin blocks first two fans but is unable to block the third fiery one and Mai's simulataneous fire strike from above, taking both hits and an extra strike. Mai then attempts a fake-out with her Flying Squirrel Furiante, but Chun-Li anticipates the move and lets loose with a powered-up version of her Lightning Legs, causing Mai to take heavy damage and knocking her down. Chun-Li charges in but Mai manages to recover, flips over Chun-Li and trips her with a sweep kick. Mai changes her strategy and begins leading Chun-Li in a chase up the tall trees. Each time they pass each other they exhange blows, but Mai manages to get another pyrokinetic strike, knocking Chun-Li down. Chun-Li retaliates and catches Mai off-guard with her Spinning Bird Kick. Mai is left dazed on a large tree limb, as Chun-Li lands and pauses to build up her ki to finish off her opponent. This is Chun-Li's final mistake as it is just enough time for Mai to recover and roll out of the way. Chun-Li's Kikosho Attack misses, and Mai uses her legs to grab Chun-Li's head, slam her into the tree limb, and then kick her into another tree. As Chun-Li falls, Mai follows her down in a fiery rolling attack, slamming into her opponent as she hits the forest floor. With Chun-Li standing in a fiery daze, Mai uses her pyrokinetic powers to engulf Chun-Li in a huge explosion of fire, leaving nothing but a charred skeleton, similar to Mortal Kombat's Scorpion's Fatality. K.O.! Mai: Nippon Ichi! Results Boomstick: Boobs win! Wiz: Chun-Li maybe a bit tougher and quicker than Mai, and her professional training even prepared her for the fake out ruse. However, her arsenal pales in comparison to that of Mai's, with her pyrokinesis and steel fans, Mai had superior range and energy-based attacks. Boomstick: And while Chun's a beast in close corners combat, her straight forward approach was a bad match up against Mai's ninja training. Wiz: It was certainly a close match, but Mai's nimbleness and firepower eventually won out. Boomstick: Chun-Li's never looked hotter. Wiz: The Winner is Mai Shiranui. Trivia *This is the third Death Battle episode to have two female combatants pitted against each other, the first 2 being Rogue VS Wonder Woman and Felicia VS Taokaka, and the last 2 being Zelda VS Peach and Ivy VS Orchid. *This is the second Death Battle episode that has the viewer believing that one opponent is going to win in the end (Chun-Li), only the have the other winning instead (Mai Shiranui). The first being Kratos VS Spawn and the other three being Master Chief VS Doomguy, Godzilla VS Gamera and Scorpion VS Ryu. *This is the fourth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals, the first three were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, and Mario VS Sonic and the other eight being Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. *Chad has stated that Chun-Li is one of his favorite characters that he hated to see lose in Death Battle. *Chun-Li and Mai both faced each other in the Capcom vs SNK games prior to this. Though the games have no story and are not canon to their respective universe, they were each other's rival. *When Chun-Li was initially revealed, the other silhouette was actually Sonya Blade's Mortal Kombat 1 sprite. It's unknown if they were initially going to pit Chun-Li against Sonya and switched to Mai or to throw people off. **Ironically, Chun-Li's death sprite comes from if Scorpion or Sonya kills a character in MK1. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:Animated Sprite battles